The Hetalia Detective Agency
by Chowdergal
Summary: America is dying for a big break in becoming the detective hero he always wanted to be. He finally gets it when he is called to solve a murder case. But will tracking down and catching the murderer bring more than just fame…will it also bring something?


**Hetalia Detective Agency**

**Rating: PG, PG-13ish for Mild Language, Mid Violence, Drug Reference, and Mild Humor.**

**Pairings:**** England/America, England/France, Spain/Romano, /Germany, Franada, and probably more pairings are on the way. **

**Story: ****Detective Alfred Jones (America) is on the big break of cracking the supposedly crime of the century when…he goofs. Dying to be given another chance at being the hero he wants to be, he takes the case of a recent murders that have been linked to possibly one suspect. But he's not working alone. Arthur Kirkland (England) and his fellow workers, (China, Russia, France) the big shot detective group is partnered up with him as well to solve the case. This may end in defeat or victory for Alfred…and maybe even a little bit more than both of those. **

**Main Characters: America, England, Russia, France, Japan, Spain, Sealand, (poor Sealand, even Microsoft word won't recognize him as a word.) China, N. Italy, Romano, Germany, and Canada **

**Minor Characters: They will show up as the story progresses including a certain OC. **

**Genre: Mystery/Crime, Romance, Humor, Action/Adventure**

**THE BIG WARNING: THIS PARTICULAR STORY CONTAINS YAOI (BOY/BOY) if you're very fond of this, then you might not want to read this story. **

**No real Countries were harmed in the making of this fanfic. **

**Chapter 1: The Team Assembled**

It was just another day for the young Matthew Williams. Wake up, get dressed, and hurry over to the Hetalia Detective Agency.

The Hetalia Detective Agency wasn't just any agency, it was one of the largest and best detective agencies in the world. In fact countries from all over the world attended, investigating crime or even establishing friendships with other countries.

As Matthew approached the massive agency, other countries were still getting up, either half way asleep or they just weren't in the mood. However, there were others bursting with energy, talking nonstop to the other nations. And none of them ever stopped to talk to him, for he was always invisible to the public.

"Ah, good morning Matthew!" called out an unexpected voice. The North American country turned around.

"Good morning Francis, how are you this morning?" asked Matthew. Francis ran a hair through his wavy, blond hair.

"Well, you know… the usual. That Brit Arthur has summoned us to another meeting which is taking place at the nearest pub; I've barely had time to eat or do anything really social. It doesn't matter after today though, our island vacation comes tomorrow. Ah, if only you could go… By the way, have you seen that brother of yours; what's his name…Alfred lately?" Matthew shrugged.

"Well, knowing him…he's probably still asleep. He likes to sleep in until the last minute."

"I see. I better go before his royal highness has a cow. See you later Matt." said Francis and went to the west wing (aka, the European side) of the building. Matthew smiled softly at his given nickname. France did seem pretty nice, but when wasn't he? He'd always been nice to him ever since he was a small child.

Matt entered the main part of the building. It was massive, lacy chairs were placed everywhere. The black cherry colored furniture brought out the recently polished flooring. Running across them were countries, smart enough to hurry to their class before the vice president had a chance to yell at them. Matthew walked past the Baltic Nation team, and couldn't help hearing them as he went up the grand staircase.

"Hey Toris, have you seen Raivis?" asked the smartly dressed gentleman. Lithuania shook his head.

"No, not in 10 days...Eduard, do you think something happened to him?"

" I don't think so…oh, well. He'll show up eventually. Ivan doesn't look suspicious…yet." replied the nation.

"_He couldn't have gone on a mission…he was still a rookie, still too young to go on a mission by himself." _thought the unrecognized country. _"So then where is he?"_

The elevator door opened to reveal a dimly lit hallway with no doors except for the one at the very end. Nobody, with the exception of Matthew, saw the boss unless they were in enormous trouble.

Matthew entered the even darker room, which was almost impossible to see in. The poor boy had to grope his way around to find anything in there. It was cold, no furnace or heater in sight to warm it up. The country pulled his jacket even closer to his body. Like always, the boss' chair was turned to other way to face the wall. It was a mystery what the boss' face looked like to anyone, or exactly what gender it was. They'd just all assumed it was a man by the way he talked._ "And some cases,"_ thought Matthew, "_would never be solved."_

"Your daily case forms are on the left file cabinet Mr. err…"

"Williams, Matthew Williams Sir." the Canadian finished. Even after several years of working as his organizer, the boss still didn't really know his name.

"Oh yes, Mr. Williams, organize these files from A-Z by country they were completed by then send them back here and put them in the file cabinet." said the boss.

"But what happens if-" began Matthew, but the superior cut him off.

"Just get to work…Mr. Whatever you're name is." said the boss, waving a hand.

Matthew sighed and took the stack of heavy papers out of the room.

He didn't get too far before he was stopped by his brother.

"Hey, Matty!"Alfred ran up to him with his heroic smile.

"Hey Alfred." greeted Matthew.

"Would you mind taking this coffee cup to the coffee machine and refill it for me?" he said thrusting the cup into his poor brother's already full hands.

"Actually Alfred I'm about to sort these files-"

"Of course you wouldn't mind! I'm headed to my desk so just send it to me there." interrupted Alfred and was off in the other direction. Matthew had no choice but to fulfill his brother's command again. He dragged his feet to the refreshment center. He didn't get too far when he heard the furious voice over the intercom call his brother's name.

"**Alfred Jones, report to the boss' office immediately!" **

"Oh, you're in for it now." whispered the nearest countries close to the hero. Alfred waved a dismissive hand.

"Oh please, the boss just wants to congratulate me on my latest discovery." he assured.

"Whatever." the others said.

--

"Sit down Alfred." snapped the boss. Alfred immediately did what he said.

"I've reviewed your past history here at the agency, and I found nothing but failure, failure, and MORE FAILURE!" the boss' voice rose with every failure and Alfred shrank with everyone. He didn't need to see his face to tell that the boss was mad.

"And this," the boss said, throwing the newspaper at the American, "Is what just happened last night." The headline screamed to him in bold letters; **LOCAL DETECTIVE GOOFS UP CASE FOR THE 42ND TIME**! Beneath the headline was a picture of Alfred in a dumpster looking like a fool.

"_Alfred Jones, 19,"_ the boss quoted, _"Has been in the Hetalia Agency for years, but has never managed to solve a single mystery. Last night, he let two master thieves get away with the prized jewel we've had in our little town for 300 years now. We the civilians are questioning the Agency's choice to recruit this screw up and wondering when they will right this wrong once and for all. _And I've been wondering for 5 years now too. Jones, I've had enough. You're dismissed from this agency."

Alfred's fear had just been realized.

"Dismiss? Oh no, please let me stay at the agency, please!"

"No, my decision is final." said the boss. Just when Alfred was about to get on his knees and beg for his life, the door opened and Matthew appeared in the doorway.

"Please don't dismiss Alfred! I know he can be an idiot sometimes, but this is the only job he's got. If you take that away, he'll have to work at McDonalds again!"

Alfred shook his head agreeing with his brother-for once.

"I'm sorry, but if you can't give me a good reason why he should stay in the next three minutes…" trailed off the boss letting them figure out the rest of the sentence meant. Matthew swallowed and looked from his pleading brother to the boss' chair. He really wanted to keep this fact a secret, just to avoid panic and a search, but he couldn't hold it in any longer for his brother's sake…

"He should stay because there's been another disappearance."

Silence filled the room.

"Wh-what did you say?" stuttered the boss.

"Sir, I checked our records and it seems that Raivis has been missing for the past 10 days, Toris and Eduard have been covering up for him by saying to the others that he's just sick, but something worse might have happened to him. Solomon's missing as well. I'm thinking that they went on a mission together. If so, they might be in danger. More danger than we know. "

"The mission Solomon went on is a level three murder case, if you're right and Raivis did go on that case, there's no telling what became of them. " the boss said. "What do you suppose we do then?"

"Give Alfred another chance." stated Matthew, his voice surprisingly strong. "Let him go solve the mystery kidnappings/murders that have been going on in the past month."

Alfred nodded.

"And if he fails, you can fire him." finished Matt.

Alfred stopped nodding. "Wait, what?"

After seconds of hesitation the boss answered to the proposal.

"You're right, I'll give him a chance, but he cannot go on his own."

"Let me take this person; I'm perfectly capable of handling whatever is out there!" said Alfred.

"You can't even handle your own coffee, what makes you think you're strong enough for this? I'm going to send you with another person or team." Alfred pouted.

"Fine, me and Mattie here will be off first thing in the morning!" said Alfred, hugging his brother tightly. Matthew gasped for air.

"I hate to tell you Alfred, but I'm the organizer of the agency, I can't go with you. Besides, who would want to go on missions like those anyway?" said Matthew. "They're all dangerous and Hazardous to your health."

"And that's ok, because I had another group in mind anyway." said the boss.

"Who?" asked Alfred.

--

"Heracles stop lying around and get to work!" yelled the all too familiar British voice everyone in the agency knew by heart. The poor man, who had been napping, rose up and fell down from the couch he'd been laying on. Those sharp green eyes searched for anymore slackers that were standing around. Other countries had dashed off long before, warning the others screaming, "The brit's coming, the brit's coming, and he's not in a good mood!" Unfortunately some who didn't get the message fell victim to the British Empire's wrath.

"Gilbert, stop taking embarrassing photos of other people and get to your place immediately!"

"Chillax Arthur, and besides, I have first quarter free." said Gilbert. He continued his enjoyment. Arthur snatched the camera out of his hands.

"Then find something better to do; I may be going on vacation, but that doesn't mean that you do whatever you want." said the gentleman and stormed off yelling at other countries. Gilbert shrugged and took another camera out of his pocket and flashed another photo of the guy posing in his underwear.

"Tino, Berwald, Iceland, Demark, Norway, why am I not surprised to see you slacking off? Get to the Nordic meeting immediately!" The five members hurriedly rushed off before any more damage could be done to the group.

Arthur sighed. His work was almost done, that meant that for the next 6 days, he could relax without any tension whatsoever.

All that was left now was to cover a brief meeting with the rest of his team mates and he'd be gone for good…

His cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Vice Principal Arthur, I want you to meet me in my office straight away, there's something I need to tell you."

"Alright, but make it quick I've got a busy schedule." he snapped his phone shut and whipped around to see that the members he had just yelled at were still watching him, dumbfounded.

"Well, don't just stand there, get into your positioned places this instant!" he bellowed.

The victims scrambled.

--

Entering the office, Arthur sat down. The first thing he noticed was Alfred and Matthew sitting in chairs on the opposite side. He had a feeling that this meeting would end only in disappointment.

"You wanted to see me boss?"

"Yes Arthur, I'm afraid that your vacation is being post phoned."

He was correct. It was bad.

"What? But sir we've been planning this for 3 weeks now. Why of all times would you do this to us?"

"You'll have plenty of time to go on that later, but for now…" the boss thought for a moment, not sure of what to say next. "You need to focus on the murder cases that Solomon took not on too long ago."

"Why? What happened to him?" asked Arthur.

"No one knows, and now I'm hearing that Raivis has gone with him too. That's why you're going to find out. Have you met Alfred?" Arthur glanced at Alfred, than looked back at the boss' chair.

"We've had a history together." he replied.

"Good, because Arthur's your new partner in your group."

**Sorry for the long chapter! Hope you like!**


End file.
